Achieving a low on-resistance is desired in the development of efficient and highly blocking power transistors. For example, the on-resistance leads to a loss incurred through a load on the transistor. Having a reduced on-resistance enables the usage of such transistors in high load-scenarios, as a loss due to the on-resistance is reduced.